Creature
by mintswaega
Summary: Click, borgol membelenggu tangan Yoongi, dan dorongan kuat dari sang komandan mampu membaringkannya di atas meja interogasi dengan perut di atas permukaannya. "You did good baby, keep the perfect work." Namgi/Sugamon. Mafia!AU. Prostitute!AU. Fantasy but not really. Rate M for commander(?) kink. DLDR!
1. all this pressure give me anxiety

**Warning: boys love, ooc, typos, fail smut, absurd, etc.**

 **Disc: only plot mine.**

 **Pair: Kim Namjoon x Min Yoongi**

 **Rate: M**

* * *

Malaikat itu ada, sama halnya dengan iblis. Yang perlu ditanyakan adalah keberadaan _hybrid_. Dalam momentum yang dianggap kemungkinan terjadinya nyaris tidak ada itu, nyatanya mereka benar-benar hidup. Mitos yang dibicarakan oleh kedua kaum itu memiliki pembuktian nyata setelah lahirnya seorang bayi laki-laki.

Walau keberadaannya yang diragukan; karena tidak seperti malaikat, ia tak bersayap putih lambang kesucian dan tidak juga seperti iblis, ia tak bertanduk dan berekor merah lambang kebringasan. Ia menyerupai manusia dengan kulit seputih salju dan perilaku sebringas harimau.

Dan akan kesalahannya karena 'ada', ia tak dapat tinggal di kedua dunia, oleh karena itu Tuhan kemudian mengirimnya ke dunia manusia, memberinya hadiah secuil memori yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan sampai kapanpun juga.

* * *

Creature © mintswaega

* * *

Ia memandangi jalanan bagai rintik deras yang membasahi seragamnya tidak terasa, menyiagakan pistolnya di depan dada, matanya masih fokus mengawasi tetesan yang membiaskan cahaya lampu jalanan sepi di pinggiran Kota Seoul. Brigade kepolisian mengepung gedung tua yang diduga merupakan tempat transaksi narkoba skala besar oleh kelompok mafia international.

Mengayunkan tangannya kedepan sebagai simbol agar bawahannya mengikuti, ia melangkahkan kaki mendekati gedung setelah dikonfirmasi tidak ada seperangkat bom tertanam di sekitarnya atau penembak jitu di sisi musuhnya yang sedang berjaga. Walau ia sendiri khawatir itu adalah bentuk jebakan yang lain mengingat begitu mudahnya akses menuju gedung.

Anak tangga demi anak tangga dinaikinya sampai pada lantai terduga, ia disambut dengan angka 7 yang tercetak di salah satu tiangnya. Bersamaan dengan bawahannya yang berjumlah cukup banyak itu, ia mulai menelusuri lantai. Hingga pada satu ruangan tertutup yang cukup mencurigakan, ia berhenti, mengisyaratkan para bawahannya untuk tenang.

Sang pimpinan kembali menyiagakan pistolnya di depan dada, mempersiapkan posisi untuk mendobrak. Kemudian suara keras hasil dari dobrakannya menggema ke seluruh gedung, membangunkan sesosok pria yang terduduk di seberang ruangan.

Pria misterius itu menyeringai, " _You're late_."

"Tangkap dia."

* * *

Bugh! Pukulan yang kesekian kalinya itu mengubah warna kulit pucat pria itu menjadi kemerahan, dan bekas pukulan yang berangsur berubah ungu.

"Jawab dengan jujur!" teriak sang pemukul, namun pria itu tetap menyombongkan seringainya.

Pukulan lain hendak mendarat di wajah pria itu, namun suara beroktaf rendah berisi larangan menghentikan laju kepal tangan yang lebih rendah jabatannya.

"Akan kuambil alih, kau boleh pergi."

Memberi hormat, ia mengucap tegas kepatuhannya, kemudian bergegas meninggalkan ruangan interogasi.

Namjoon—sang komandan—duduk bersebrangan dengan pria itu begitu suara pintu yang tertutup didengarnya.

"Jadi Min Yoongi…," Namjoon melipat tangannya di atas meja, "sebagai satu-satunya saksi yang kami temukan di lokasi, kau sangat keras kepala, tahukah kau kepolisian di kota ini bisa lebih kasar dalam menanganimu?"

Pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, "Ingin kuceritakan suatu kisah?" tanyanya mengabaikan pernyataan sang komandan, " _Commander_."

Untuk beberapa saat, pria berseragam itu terdiam, "Silahkan," ucapnya kemudian, yakin bahwa seorang di depannya itu tidak akan membocorkan informasi apapun padanya, dan pilihan untuk mendengar bukan hal yang buruk.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan percaya, tapi nyatanya; dunia manusia, selain suatu alam tempat para manusia hidup, ada dua dunia yang lain," seringai kecil mengiasi wajah babak belur sang _prisoner_ , "neraka, tempat para iblis hidup berada di bawah kita, dan surga tempat para malaikat hidup berada di atas kita."

Si tertuduh meniru Namjoon melipat tangannya di atas meja, "Dikatakan, seorang iblis setelah sekian lama menemukan sebuah cara untuk pergi ke surga, dan dia berniat untuk memporak porandakan dunia milik para malaikat itu. Tapi sebelum niatnya terlaksana, ia terpukau oleh kecantikan seorang malaikat yang tak sengaja ia lihat, kulitnya yang bersih dan sayapnya yang suci, sungguh ia ingin merusaknya, hendak mengajarkan pada sang malaikat apa itu nafsu."

"Iblis itu pun melakukan hal yang sangat dilarang surga pada sang malaikat, namun bukannya melawan, sang malaikat itupun mulai menyukai apa yang dilakukan sang iblis padanya. Mereka terus melakukannya secara diam-diam, dan walau malaikat tahu Tuhan terus mengawasinya, ia mengabaikannya."

"Sampai suatu ketika, sang malaikat mendapati dirinya mengandung. Selama beberapa bulan, kandungannya tidak diketahui oleh para malaikat lainnya karena ia mampu menyembunyikannya dengan bantuan sihir iblis."

"Barulah ketika tangisan bayi laki-laki membangunkan pimpinan surga, hubungan terlarang antara kedua mahkluk itu diketahui oleh seluruh penghuni surga. Pimpinan surga yang murka pun mengutuk pasangan itu, ia dengan kesanggupannya memotong sayap sang malaikat dan menendangnya bersama iblis ke neraka. Ia hendak melakukan hal yang sama pada bayi, namun Tuhan dengan segala kuasanya menginginkannya hidup di dunia manusia, maka dikirimlah bayi laki-laki itu ke dunia manusia bersamaman dengan hadiah dari Tuhan yang menyertainya."

Yoongi kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi; "Akan kukatakan, itu bukan cerita yang sesungguhnya," jelasnya.

"Oh," tanggap Namjoon seperti ia sudah sering mendengar cerita itu, "Lalu, bagaimana cerita yang sesungguhnya itu?" tanyanya tidak tertarik.

"Yang sebenarnya terjadi ialah, sang malaikat tidak pernah menghendaki dirinya diperkosa oleh iblis, begitu sanggup ia mendepak iblis dari surga dan mengirimnya kembali ke neraka dengan kasar. Kiranya hal itu akan berhenti menghantuinnya, tapi sifat manusiawi mulai muncul di diri sang malaikat, terlebih ketika ia mengetahui dirinya mengandung anak iblis."

"Selama beberapa bulan, ia hidup dalam kesengsaraan akan janin yang dikandungnya. Ia hampir putus asa untuk membunuhnya, namun ia tahu hal itu akan makin mencemari kesucian sayapnya, ia pun membiarkan janinnya tumbuh. Hingga pada akhir masa kehamilannya, sang malaikat mengadu pada pemimpin surga."

"Pemimpin surga yang marah memerintahkan untuk mengeksekusi sang malaikat beserta sang bayi. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, bayi itu lahir di dalam sel yang khusus diperuntukkan untuk tempat penghianat surga berdiam menunggu hukuma mereka, dan lahirnya bayi yang lahir dengan fisik secantik malaikat dan perilaku sekejam iblis itu, ia dinyatakan tidak dapat diterima di surga dan neraka pun menolaknya. Atas keputusan yang diperintahkan Tuhan, segeralah bayi itu dikirim ke dunia manusia berserta kutukan di tangan kirinya dan karunia di tangan kanannya tepat setelah kematian sang ibu."

"Kira-kira itu rumornya, aku akan menganggapnya sebagai kenyataan, namun semua orang menganggapnya sebagai fiksi yang kekanak-kanakan. _And commander, ya'r an atheis 'aite?_ "

Sang komandan tersenyum, ia berdiri dan melangkah mendekati yang tertuduh. Tangan kirinya ia taruh di atas meja sedang tangan kanannya di atas sandaran kursi di belakang punggung Yoongi.

"Cerintanya tidak berakhir disitu," bisik Namjoon di telinga si helai silver, " _Dear_."

Mendengar suara serendah itu, Yoongi merinding.

"Sang iblis yang didepak oleh sang malaikat tidak sampai ke neraka, melainkan terjatuh ke dunia manusia, ia lalu memutuskan hidup di dunia itu sebagai individu yang baru, selama bertahun-tahun mencari seseorang yang ia ketahui tidak mungkin hidup di surga maupun di neraka."

Click, borgol membelenggu tangan Yoongi, dan dorongan kuat dari sang komandan mampu membaringkannya di atas meja interogasi dengan perut di atas permukaannya.

" _You did good baby, keep the perfect work_."

" _Thank you, daddy_."

" _Time to give you a reward_."

Namjoon menahan tangan Yoongi di atas kepala yang lebih tua dengan tangan kirinya sambil memberikan kecupan di sepanjang leher Yoongi, tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menurunkan resleting jeans si helai silver, membiarkan kain kasar itu terjatuh meninggalkan tubuh bagian bawah sang tertuduh dengan hanya boxernya.

Sang komandan kemudian juga menurunkan boxer Yoongi, membuat pandangannya pada pipi pantat dan paha mulus yang lebih tua tak terhalang suatu apapun. Ia mengulurkan tiga jarinya di bibir Yoongi, secara sukarela dimasukan oleh si pucat ke dalam mulutnya, dengan lidahnya yang ahli membasahi jari-jari panjang milik sang komandan.

Sambil meninggalkan tanda di leher Yoongi, Namjoon memasukkan digit pertama di lubang si helai silver, digit kedua menyusul ia mulai melakukan gerakan menggunting untuk melebarkan rektum Yoongi.

" _Nghh… daddy please…"_

" _Please what baby_?"

" _Nnngghhh… f-fuck me pleasee… ahhnn…_ _ **commander**_."

Dan Namjoon tak butuh alasan lain untuk menambahkan digit ketiganya, ia langsung menarik jarinya keluar, membuka resleting celana seragamnya dan mengeluarkan ereksi besarnya yang sudah berdenyut tidak sabar mengisi lubang Yoongi.

Yoongi dengan nafasnya yang tidak teratur, kini wajahnya yang babak belur sudah bukan lagi konsentrasinya. Ia hendak menanyakan berapa lama lagi Namjoon mengambil waktunya seketika lubangnya seketika terisi. Rasa sakit yang ia terima sebanding dengan nikmat yang kemudian ia rasakan. Namjoon yang sudah sangat hafal dengan Yoongi mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, tangan kanannya memegangi pinggul Yoongi.

" _AHHNN… DADDY… P-PLEASE… F—HHNNH—FASTER—AHNNNN_ …"

Menuruti perkataan Yoongi, Namjoon mempercepat laju gerak pinggulnya, membuat Yoongi mengerang nikmat sweetspot-nya dihantam berulang. Dan tak lama kemudian Yoongi menyemburkan benihnya ke lantai, tersusul Namjoon yang mengisi lubang Yoongi dengan miliknya.

Yoongi tidak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

"Koman—"

Mata membelalak salah satu bawahannya ia tanggapi dengan senyuman, jari telunjuknya ia taruh di depan bibir sebagai bentuk isyarat. Sang bawahan yang malang itu pun kembali menutup pintu ruang interogasi.

" _Perfect baby, you're so perfect_."

* * *

Yoongi terbangun diatas kasurnya memakai kaus kebesaran yang bukan miliknya dan selimut tebal melapisi tubuhnya. Memar di wajahnya kini terbalut kapas beranti-septik. Ia bangkit meraih remote televisi di nakas sebelah kasurnya, menyalakan televisi yang berada di seberang ruangan.

 ** _"…pembunuhan yang terjadi pada anggota kepolisian berinisial AYS diduga adalah ulah kelompok Mafia Devangel melihat tato yang terlihat di tubuh korban. Kepolisian sendiri sedang menyelidiki kasu—"_**

Yoongi mematikan televisi itu.

 _Devil and Angel huh._

* * *

 **END INI APAAN YA? 3 JAM DUDUK DIDEPAN LAPTOP CUMA UNTUK GINIAN? /lameeeeee I know/**

 **Ini ambigay banget, yang ngerti hayo coba ini ceritanya gimana? Pertama kali bikin genre crime :V fyi, ini BUKAN beneran fantasi lhoh :V**

 **/crossposted in wattpad/ aslinya udah beberapa bulan yang lalu di publish di sana, tapi rasa-rasanya namgi makin punah(?) di ffn jadi, walau ini melanggar guidelines, demi otepeh kurela T-T**

 **BYE, LOVE YOU JAN LUPA REVIEW KALO MAU DIUPDATE CEPET HUEHUEHUE~**


	2. i will not run in circles

**Warning: boys love, ooc, typos, fail smut, absurd, etc.**

 **Double warning for: disgusting pervert old man and slutty Yoongi (I'd warned you!)**

 **Disc: only plot mine.**

 **Pair: Kim Namjoon x Min Yoongi**

 **Rate: M**

* * *

 _Italic for flashback._

 ** _Bold-Italic for mind._**

* * *

Awal pertemuan Yoongi dengan Namjoon terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu.

* * *

Creature © mintswaega

* * *

Seketika cahaya sang raja langit memaksa masuk melalui tarian selambu biru gelap, membias ke wajah seorang pemuda yang sedang berbaring di ranjang dengan hanya selimut sebagai sumber kehangatannya. Manik _hazel_ itu perlahan terbuka, berkedip, hingga silau tak lagi membutakan netranya.

"Ow ow," ia bangkit, namun sekejap niatnya hampir pudar oleh rasa sakit di punggung bagian bawahnya yang tidak karuan. Dan pada kali kedua percobaannya, ia tidak puas dengan keberhasilan yang ia capai. Ia kemudian merangkak mendekati pinggir ranjang, menapakkan kedua kakinya di lantai, pemuda bersurai hitam itu memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri.

Si helai gelap itu kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi, mendekati cermin tinggi yang sengaja dipajang di dinding. Bibirnya yang berdarah, bengkak di wajahnya, bulatan merah di sepanjang leher hingga dada pucatnya, tanda merah hasil cengkraman di pinggulnya dan warna kemerahan lainnya yang menghiasi pahanya; hasil kasar dari telapak tangan yang dipaksakan keras menghantamnya. Yang ia lihat selain tubuh buruk rupanya itu adalah tatapan kosong yang dipantulkan oleh cermin.

Mengambil mandi cepat, ia kembali memakai pakaian yang kemarin sore ia kenakan— _hoodie_ abu-abu, _skinny jeans_ hitam, dan sepatu Converse sewarna yang sudah usang. Sejumlah uang yang diletakkan di atas nakas dekat dengan ranjang diambilnya sebelum keluar.

Ia berjalan di sepanjang trotoar mencari halte terdekat, kedua tangannya yang dingin dimasukkannya ke dalam saku _hoodie_. Tak lama hingga ia menemukannya, dan setelah beberapa menit menunggu sebuah bus berhenti di depannya. Pemuda itu tak perlu lebih lama berdiam di halte, naik kedalam bus sepi penumpang itu, kursi di pojok belakang menjadi prioritasnya.

Ditemani oleh suara mesin dari bus yang ditumpanginya dan mesin-mesin lain yang melintas di jalanan, beberapa saat kemudian dengan tatapannya dibuang ke sisi lain jendela bus, getaran di saku jeansnya membuat tangannya merogoh telepon selulernya—sebuah ponsel kuno yang sudah tak banyak dipasarkan di korea.

" _Yeobboseyo hyungnim_ ," ucapnya sembari mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

["Yoongi- _yah_ , bisakah kau membelikan telur di perjalanan pulang?"]

"Ah, _ne hyungnim_."

["Gomawo Yoongi- _yah_ , maaf mengganggu, hati-hati dijalan."]

" _Ne_."

Di pemberhentian dekat dengan apartermennya, ia mampir ke minimarket di seberang, membeli apa yang Seokjin inginkan—dengan tambahan darinya—sebelum kemudian berjalan mengarah apartemennya yang hanya beberapa blok saja.

Sampai di hadapan pintu apartemennya, Yoongi sedikit ragu untuk mengetuk, jadi sambil memegang erat bungkus karton berisi bahan-bahan makanan yang dibelinya, ia mempersiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang ia tahu pasti akan keluar dari bibir Seokjin.

Namun sosok yang membukakan pintu untuknya bukanlah Seokjin, melainkan seorang pria jangkung dengan rambutnya yang dicat pirang.

Ia tersenyum pada Yoongi, membungkuk, kemudian pergi melaluinya. Si helai gelap terus menatapnya, tak dapat mengalihkan atensi dari pria itu, perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentangnya, namun ia bukan pada posisi untuk mengkhawatirkannya sekara—

"Yoongi- _yah_ —" Seokjin memotong kalimatnya sendiri begitu menemukan teman seapartemennya itu memiliki bengkak di wajahnya bagai ia habis dihajar oleh sekawanan orang.

"Aku bisa jelaskan," tanggap Yoongi menyerahkan karton belanjaannya pada yang lebih tua sebelum berjalan melalui Seokjin masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Kim Seokjin tak mengetahuinya, ia percaya Yoongi pergi bekerja mengambil _shift_ malam di sebuah _coffee shop_ pinggir kota, bukan bekerja tiap malam memuaskan nafsu seksual para pria mesum yang kadang usianya berada jauh diatasnya. Dan walau ia sering pulang ke apartemen berbaginya bersama Seokjin dengan memar di wajahnya, ia juga selalu membawa pulang alasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk menghilangkan jejak yang menuntun Seokjin pada fakta mengenai pekerjaan aslinya.

"Yoongi- _yah_ , kau tak perlu bertindak heroik jika malah kau sendiri yang babak belur," ucap Seokjin dengan tangannya sibuk mensterilkan luka di bibir Yoongi dengan kapas ber-antiseptik.

"Ne," jawab Yoongi singkat menahan sakit.

Duduk saling menyerong di sofa tanpa suara untuk beberapa saat, Seokjin tidak mengambil waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Hubungi bosmu, nanti kau tidak usah berangkat bekerja," perintah Seokjin memangku kotak P3K yang sedang dirapikannya.

" _Ne hyungnim_."

Seokjin memperlihatkan senyum simpatinya, tangannya menepuk pelan bahu kiri Yoongi, "Bagus."

" _Hyung_ , siapa pria yang tadi?" tanya Yoongi akhirnya berani menunjukan rasa penasarannya.

"Oh itu Namjoon, polisi muda yang kemarin sempat menolongku."

" _Hyung_ jangan katakan kalian—"

"Hanya semalam! Toh tidak pasti kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

Yoongi menatap Seokjin tidak percaya.

"Ah! Aku akan segera membuat sarapan."

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Yoongi berjalan ke arah kamarnya, masuk dan membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjang, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil tidur singkat sampai Seokjin membangunkannya untuk sarapan.

Usai menyantap sarapannya, Yoongi kembali menyerahkan dirinya pada ranjang empuk miliknya, Seokjin sempat melarangnya karena kebiasaan tidur setelah makan itu bukanlah hal baik, namun Yoongi menjadi Yoongi adalah si keras kepala. Toh tubuhnya masih sakit oleh kejadian semalam, yang akhirnya membuat Seokjin mengalah—tentu saja karena Seokjin kira penyebabnya adalah tinjuan para penyerang Yoongi sepulang 'kerja'.

* * *

Itu kali kedua Yoongi bertemu dengan pria itu. Ia berjalan dari arah apartemennya, hendak berangkat menemui seorang klien. Pria itu membungkuk padanya sebelum meneruskan untuk berjalan ke arahnya. Melewati Yoongi. Dan pemuda bersurai gelap itu merasa lega entah karena apa, walau ia sendiri masih khawatir dengan kunjungan _teman_ dari teman se-apartemennya itu. Seokjin bilang dia adalah seorang polisi muda, dan polisi memburu pegawai prostitusi, bisa jadi kejadian pria itu mendekati Seokjin bukanlah sebuah kebetulan melainkan sebuah rencana untuk menangkapnya.

"Hey!" Yoongi menengok ke belakang, dimana ia yakin suara yang tertuju padanya itu bersumber.

Dan benar, polisi itu dengan tangan menggenggam sesobek kertas berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau menjatuhan ini," ucapnya membuat Yoongi dibuat merinding akan betapa rendah suaranya, si helai gelap pun tanpa sadar membasahi bibirnya ketika kertas itu disodorkan padanya.

"Terimakasih," tanggap Yoongi, tersenyum.

Pria itu menjawab dengan seringai, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yoongi.

Saat sang polisi berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Yoongi masih terpaku, menatap punggung pria itu penuh keterkejutan. Dirasakan tangannya yang bergetar, Yoongi melihat sesobek kertas di mana ia menulis alamat hotel yang diberikan kliennya lewat telpon kemarin.

* * *

"Arghh…" Yoongi dapat mendengar kliennya mengerang, benih mengisi kondom di dalam lubang analnya.

 ** _Menjijikan_**.

Pria itu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas Yoongi, yang ereksinya belum mereda walau sudah dua ronde berlalu. Sungguh, mungkin Yoongi juga perlu memilih klien, sekarang ia harus menggunakan tangannya sendiri untuk membuat dirinya keluar. **_Great!_**

Yoongi mengambil uang yang sudah di siapkan kliennya di atas nakas sebelah kasur, mulai berpakaian, lalu beranjak pergi dari hotel.

Sembari berjalan ke satu tempat di mana ia akan menemui seseorang, hatinya berdebar lebih kencang tiap langkahnya. Pasalnya, sekarang ia dilema antara pergi menemui orang itu atau tidak. Ia ketakukan jika nantinya ia hanya akan dijebak, ditangkap dan dimasukkan ke penjara. Oh sungguh Yoongi tidak ingin ditahan di tempat itu lagi.

 _"…akan kujamin itu."_

Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, Yoongi kemudian menghembusnya perlahan. Memutar tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan jalannya pulang.

"Kulihat kau cukup berani untuk menemuiku," suara _baritone_ itu terdengar oleh Yoongi, tersusul oleh sosok polisi muda yang keluar dari gelap bayangan gedung.

"Kau akan menangkapku?" tanya Yoongi.

"Dari apa yang kuperkirakan, kupikir 'apa maumu' adalah hal yang mungkin kau katakan, tapi sepertinya tebakkanku salah," jawab Namjoon, "yah, itu bukan hal besar. Dan tidak, aku tidak akan menangkapmu. Tapi, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Namjoon tersenyum.

* * *

 ** _'Melakukan sesuatu', itu maksudnya adalah menyusup di rumah orang kaya yang sangat menjijikkan ini?_** batin Yoongi, dalam kepalanya masih terkenang perintah yang diberikan Namjoon padanya, dengan **_'hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya'_** sebagai pemanis dan sebuah kartu hitam sebagai bayaran di muka—Yoongi akan memastikan keasliannya nanti.

Setelah pekerjaannya selesai.

 _"Aku ingin kau menyusup ke dalam kediaman Senator Lee," mulai Namjoon._

 _"Caranya?"_

 _Namjoon menyeringai, "Dengan caramu melakukannya seperti biasanya."_

"Sugar, seperti bagaimana orang memanggilmu, aku terkesan rumor mengenai kecantikanmu itu nyata—malah, melebihi ekspetasiku."

Yoongi bergidik ngeri, **_berada di dekat_** ** _pria tua menjijikkan, dengan ukuran penisnya yang menjijikan, ugh sial aku ini semua membuatku ingin muntah_** _._ Menutupi refleks jijik di wajahnya, Yoongi memaksakan senyum, "Senang tidak mengecewakan Anda."

Pria itu tertawa, "Myeonru memang tahu seleraku."

 ** _Bodoh kau baru saja ditipu._**

Mengecek jam di nakas kamarnya, pria itu menampakan ekspresi kecewa, "Ah, kurasa aku harus segera pergi," dengan itu ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan segera berpakaian.

"Kau bisa melihat-lihat jika kau bosan, Alex akan menemanimu. Sampai bertemu nanti malam, Sugar," katanya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Yoongi menghembus nafas kesal, sungguh ia ingin segera pergi dari rumah itu.

Dengan tubuhnya yang tak lagi telajang, Yoongi keluar dari kamar. Disambut oleh seorang pria beperawakan tinggi besar yang Yoongi kira adalah Alex, pelayan setia Senator Lee. Ia berdiri tegak di depan Yoongi, dengan jelas membuktikan darah eropa mengalir di tubuhnya, _dirty blonde_ , mata biru dan kulit _tan_ , oh apakah Yoongi lupa menyebut rahang tegasnya? Ia yakin ereksinya kembali bangun kali ini. Sungguh jika Senator Lee lebih seperti pria di depannya itu, Yoongi rela mengabaikan perintah Namjoon, hidupnya pasti akan berkali-kali membaik, dengannya menguras kekayaan sang senator tampan itu.

"Namaku Alex, selama Anda disini, aku akan melayani Anda," katanya, membungkuk. Sangat janggal untuk Yoongi mendapatkan hormat semacam itu, ia hanya pegawai prostitusi rendahan, dan iapun bergerak sendiri, dalam kata lain ia bukan elitis—jika istilah itu memang pernah dipakai untuk menggambarkan para jalang berharga tinggi yang biasanya terorganisir dengan mafia.

Yoongi tersenyum, menggoda, "Bisakan kau memanduku mengelilingi rumah besar ini?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Alex, seringai menghiasi fiturnya. Meyakinkan Yoongi bahwa rencananya berjalan lancar.

Si helai gelap kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah minuman kotak dari saku jaketnya, kemudian suara seruputan sedotan terdengar. Yoongi menoleh, menyodorkan minuman kotaknya pada Alex, "Mau?"

"Terimakasih, tapi tidak," tolak sang pelayan sopan.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Yoongi menggigit sedotan putihnya, "dimana ruang tempat Senator Lee memajang kebanyakan lukisan yang ia koleksi? Ia terus menyebutkannya semalam."

Alex tersenyum sopan, tangan bersarung putihnya menunjuk ke sebuah arah, "Kesini Sugar- _ssi_."

"Kau tahu, Sugar adalah nama konyol kan? Dan itu cuma panggilan yang berlaku di atas ranjang. Tolong panggil saja Hyongu."

Itu jelas nama palsu, namun Yoongi yakin bahkan orang-orang yang pernah menidurinya tidak pernah mendengar nama aslinya. Identitasnya sudah lama terhapus sejak ia memasuki dunianya kini.

"Baiklah, Hyongu- _ssi_."

Memasuki ruangan yang dimaksudkan Namjoon, Yoongi menemukannya luas dan dipenuhi oleh seni, kebanyakan lukisan di dinding. Ia mendengar suara pintu yang dikunci ketika maniknya sedang mengamati sebuah lukisan wanita tradisional, wajahnya digambarkan tegas, dan ia sekejap mengenalnya sebagai Ratu Min, Myeongseong Hwanghu, istri pertama dari Kaisar Gojong, raja ke-26 Dinasti Joseon.

Yoongi menoleh menghadap Alex yang sudah beberapa waktu yang lalu berdiri di sampingnya, "Tindakan berani," tanggap Yoongi, sedotan masih menyentuh bibir menawanya.

"Jika kau tidak berhenti menggerakan pinggulmu seperti itu, kau bisa dalam bahaya, Sugar," jawab Alex, matanya yang menunjukkan aura predator adalah sebuah kenikmatan bagi Yoongi yang menyatakan jebakannya hampir berhasil.

"Maaf saja, tapi tidak ada ranjang di sini, jadi… dinding bukan masalah untukmu kan?" pertanyaan itu tak terjawab ketika bibir Alex menyatu dengan milik Yoongi, dengan lidahnya memaksa untuk masuk ke dalam mulut si pucat.

Yoongi mulai menghitung.

 ** _58, 59, 60…_**

Alex membulatkan mata terkejut, ditunjukkanya pada Yoongi ketika ia menjauhkan wajahnya, "Kau—" sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, ia ambruk ke lantai. Dan Yoongi meludah, membuang sisa obat bius di mulutnya.

"Sial," kutuknya ketika ia merasakan beberapa dari cairan itu tertelan, syukur saja dosisnya yang terlalu kecil tidak cukup kuat untuk melumpuhkannya. Ia dengan pandangan kabur merogoh saku Alex, hingga ia mendapatkan sekelompok kunci dan berlari ke pintu. Yoongi kemudian mencoba satu-persatu kunci-kunci itu, berulang kali mengutuk kegagalannya. Di akhir ia menemukan kunci yang tepat dan berhambur keluar.

 _"Jika kau sudah mengatasi Alex, semuanya akan lebih mudah—"_

 _"Pengawal lain?"_

 _"—Dan jika kau cukup cepat untuk pergi ke lantai tiga melewati tangga darurat dekat ruang koleksi Senator Lee, kau tidak akan disadari. Tapi jangan pernah kembali ke bawah dengan tangga itu lagi, karena aku yakin Alex sudah sadar saat itu, ia dengan blokade yang matang dari rekan-rekan kekarnya."_

Yoongi dengan cepat menemukan tangga itu, menaikinya terburu-buru sampai ia menemukan lantai tujuannya.

 _"Ruangan itu ada di ujung lorong tepat di hadapanmu."_

Dan sesuai informasi dari Namjoon, Yoongi berlari lurus ke arah pintu ganda bercat putih di hadapannya. Ia kembali memilah kunci untuk membukanya, harapannya ia tidak terlambat dari jadwal.

Berhasil membobolnya, si helai gelap yang mengabaikan dering alaram peringatan menguncinya kembali dari dalam, kemudian berlarian mendekati komputer besar di atas sebuah meja yang digunakan Senator Lee bekerja. Ia menghidupkan komputernya, dan tanpa memasukkan sandi, memasangkan sebuah colokan aneh mirip _flashdisk_ pada _driver_ -nya.

Sesaat, terlihat jendela aplikasi yang hanya mempertontonkan angka. Namjoon bilang ia tidak perlu melakukan apapun sebelum prosesnya selesai. Yoongi pun menunggu selama beberapa menit, sampai ia mendengar langkah kaki buru-buru dari beberapa orang yang semakin keras. Ia menggigit bibirnya cemas, berulang kali membisikan doa-doa pada siapapun yang berbaik hati akan mengabulkannya. Dan Yoongi merasa terbekahi telah menangkap wujud jendela di belakangnya dengan korden merah mewah menutupinya.

Pintu itu terdobrak. Namun dalam ruangan yang gelap itu, tak ditemukan apa yang mereka buru. Kemudian berpegang pada petunjuk satu-satunya jendela yang telah terbuka, mereka bergegas mengeceknya untuk menemukan Yoongi sedang memanjat turun menggunakan sebuah tali yang diikatkannya pada kaki almari dekat jendela.

Tanpa membuang waktu, salah satu dari mereka mengambil pisau dari sakunya untuk memutuskan tali itu.

Hal itu membuat Yoongi terjatuh ke lantai, beruntung jaraknya yang tidak terlalu tinggi, ia dengan cepat bangkit dan berlari menjauh, menargetkan dinding yang berfungsi sebagai pagar rumah mewah itu dan mendakinya.

Sampai Yoongi mendengar bunyi ledakan pistol.

 _ **Fuckkkk!**_

* * *

 **TBC/END**

* * *

 **A/N: update selanjutnya tergantung jumlah review, kalo sepi yaudh, complete disini aja yap :D**


End file.
